Grojband: the Pick of Destiny
by Stinkfly3
Summary: This Lego Movie parody follows Corey Riffin, an ordinary, rules- following, perfectly average preteen who discovers he's the most gifted person and the key to saving the world. He is drafted into a fellowship of strangers on an epic quest to stop an evil tyrant, a journey for which Corey is happy to take part in.
1. Peaceville Life

A twelve-year-old boy named Cornelius Trevor Riffin woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. With a groan, he slammed a fist onto the black box. Then he got out of bed, finding himself repeating the same-old morning routine.

"Another day, another stinking repeat of my life..." Corey muttered. He had been living alone in his home ever since his parents and sister disappeared seven years ago. And thanks to Mayor Mellow, he had no choice but to be as obedient as everyone else in Peaceville.

So Corey started his day the same way he always did. After taking a quick shower, he got dressed in his usual look (a black and white concert shirt, orange shorts, and blue and white tennis shoes with white socks sticking out) and fixed up his pale brown hair, completing the look with favorite orange beanie. And while he ate breakfast, Corey sat down on the living room couch to see if there was _anything_ good on. But of course, Mayor Mellow was making an announcement.

**"Hello, I am Mayor Mellow, your beloved mayor. Make sure you remember to obey all rules, or I will have no choice but to extract you from the population. Oh, and don't forget that Footlong Friday is coming this week. Free footlong sandwiches to all good citizens."**

Those words were engraved into Corey's brain. Not the sandwich thing, but the constant death threat. "And three, two, one..." he muttered to himself.

**"Don't miss tonight's episode of Geeks and Girls!"**

Corey turned off his TV just as they were going to advertise a clip from the episode. He hated Geeks and Girls. It started off alright, but when it became suddenly popular after five seasons, it became focused on the secondary lead star who wasn't even funny anymore. The worst part? It was the only show on every single TV network. He quickly learned that the show's mere existence was to make everyone else in Peaceville forget about Mayor Mellow's death threat.

With nothing else to do, Corey stood up, strapped his red-orange electric guitar to his back, and left his house. As he walked over to the music studio, he saw all the other locals smiling and doing their usual things. "What a bunch of sheep..." he muttered to himself. He felt like the only person in Peaceville who knew the truth. He just kept on obeying because he wanted to live.

* * *

Eventually, Corey arrived at the music studio. "Hey guys," he said in a dull tone.

"About time you got here, Corey!" the drummer said. "We're about to go live!"

"Yeah, I know," Corey said, getting in position. "I've been doing this for the past few years."

"Alright everyone," the band manager said. "Let's give everyone good music like we usually do. Remember to follow your scripts. And...action!"

Women Singers: _Everything is awesome  
Everything is cool when you're part of a team  
Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream_

_Everything is better when we stick together  
Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party forever  
We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony_

_Everything is awesome  
Everything is cool when you're part of a team  
Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream_

Male Singer: _Have you heard the news, everyone's talking  
Life is good 'cause everything's awesome  
Lost my job, it's a new opportunity  
More free time for my awesome community_

_I feel more awesome than an awesome opossum  
Dip my body in chocolate frostin'  
Three years later, washed out the frostin'  
Smellin' like a blossom, everything is awesome  
Stepped in mud, got new brown shoes  
It's awesome to win, and it's awesome to lose (it's awesome to lose)_

Women Singers: _Everything is better when we stick together  
Side by side, you and I, gonna win forever, let's party forever  
We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony_

_Everything is awesome  
Everything is cool when you're part of a team  
Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream_

Male Singer: _Blue skies, bouncy springs  
We just named two awesome things  
A nobel prize, a piece of string  
You know what's awesome, everything_

_Dogs and fleas, allergies, a book of Greek antiquities  
Brand new pants, a very old vest  
Awesome items are the best_

_Trees, frogs, clogs  
They're awesome  
Rocks, clocks, and socks  
They're awesome  
Figs, and jigs, and twigs  
That's awesome  
Everything you see, or think, or say  
...Is awesome_

*Instrumental*

Women Singers: _Everything is awesome  
Everything is cool when you're part of a team  
Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream_

That was the only song Corey and the musicians played. Worst of all, Corey himself was the one who wrote the lyrics. He was fully aware that his own creative genius was being used to make sure everyone in Peaceville had a sheeplike mindset.

But this musician had a creative spark. Corey wrote songs of his own design. He wanted his voice to be heard throughout the town. He just had to obey Mayor Mellow's rules or he would be dead. So he was stuck in the studio, forcing himself to play the same notes for hours.

* * *

**That Evening...**

"And that's a wrap!" the band manager announced. "Nice work everyone!"

As Corey strapped his guitar to his back, he overheard his bandmates chatting.

"I'm going to Bealchi's after work tonight. Who wants to eat some delicious chicken wings and celebrate?"

"Who wants to share a croissant with me?"

"I actually prefer giant sausages."

Just as Corey was about to leave with the others, he heard a whoosh sound and saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. "I'll stay here and lock up for the night," he said. He knew no one paid attention to him, but he didn't care. Right now, he wanted to figure out what he just saw.

* * *

In the studio's alleyway, Corey saw a girl search through the rubble. "Hey, you!" he called out. "What are you doing here?!"

The girl didn't respond.

Frustrated with no reply, Corey walked over to the girl. "Didn't you hear me?" he asked. "I said, what are you-"

But when Corey forcefully turned the girl around, he found himself silent. The girl wasn't like anything he ever saw. She had chin-length, bright red hair with her sideswept bangs partially covering her dark green eyes. Being shorter than average height, she also had fair skin. She wore a striped lime green and black t-shirt with yellow sleeves. She also wore long, red jeans that tucked into black folded leather boots. She wore black eyeshadow and black lipstick for makeup. There was also a black wristband watch on her left wrist. Despite her boyish appearance, this girl was very beautiful.

After a few minutes, the girl pulled away from Corey's grasp and ran off. His curiosity getting the better of him, the brunette preteen ran after the girl. He was so distracted, he wasn't looking where he was walking, resulting in him falling into a hole in the ground.

* * *

THUD!

Corey landed on the ground back first, damaging his guitar in the progress. But that was the least of his problems. He was distracted by a small silver object nearby. He got up and picked up the object. "What is this?" he wondered out loud.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the preteen's head as images flashed in his head.

**_"A chosen one with hair of a primary color will uncover the Pick of Destiny and use it to defeat the ultimate weapon and save the world."_**

The last thing Corey heard was a female voice calling out before he blacked-out.


	2. Escape From Peaceville

Sometime later, Corey finally awoke, but strangely, he wasn't in his home. He was shackled to a chair in a dark, empty room. "Hello?!" he called out. "What's going on?! How did I get here?!"

"Good. You're finally awake."

A girl walked in. Strangely, she looked a lot like Corey, but with a few different details. She had longer hair that reached her shoulders and the skull on her beanie had a red bow on it. She wore an orange skirt instead of orange shorts, and she had black eye shadow. "Who are you?" Corey asked.

"Only I ask the questions," the girl said, speaking in a firm tone. "Now, how did you find the Pick of Destiny?"

"The pick of what?" Corey asked.

"The Pick of Destiny!" the girl repeated.

"As much as I like this change in routine..." Corey said. "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I see," the girl said. "You're playing dumb, aren't you, Crafter?"

"Crafter?" Corey repeated.

"So you've never heard of the Prophecy?" the girl asked. "Or the Gifted One?"

"No," Corey answered.

"Liar!" the girl exclaimed as she grabbed the front of Corey's shirt and pulled closer to him. He could hear her breathing.

"So... I'm probably getting interrogated," Corey concluded. "And since you must be the bad cop...there's obviously a good cop nearby."

The girl let go of Corey. "There is," she answered. "But we're not done." She spoke into a walkie-talkie. "You can come in, sis. The boy is asking for you."

An older girl entered the room. She had teal hair and oval-shaped glasses. She wore a sleeveless orange turtleneck, green shorts, and knee high socks, matched to smart black shoes. She nervously cleared her throat. "Hi," she said. "Feeling alright?" She held out a cup of water. "Need a drink?"

"Sure," Corey answered, starting to relax. "Thanks-"

"Too bad!" the younger girl exclaimed. She grabbed the cup from the older girl and splashed Corey with water. "Security cameras picked up this," she continued. A nearby monitor played an infrared recording of Corey. "You were found near the music studio with a strange object."

"Wh-What strange object?" Corey asked. "I never saw anything strange."

"Then why is it stuck around your neck?" the younger girl asked.

Corey realized what the girl was talking about. Somehow, the silver object he found was attached to a silver chain around his neck. But no matter how hard he pulled, the chain wouldn't break. "You have to believe me!" he exclaimed. "I have no idea how this thing got on my neck!"

"Sure," the older girl said. "I believe you."

"Really?" Corey asked.

"Oh yes," the younger girl said. "I 'believe' you too."

However, the older girl was starting to have doubts. "Uh... Carrie..." she told the younger girl. "Maybe we got the wrong guy..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bernadette," Carrie replied. "He's obviously pretending to be stupid."

"No, the other girl is right," Corey said. "Just ask my...friends. I'm just some ordinary guy."

"Oh, we asked them, alright," Carrie said. She played the interview footage.

**"I know Corey Riffin. He's that weird guitarist who work with us."**

**"I know that guy. All he does is mutter to himself and keep talking about sheep."**

**"We all have something that makes us special...but Corey is just plain nuts."**

This went on for a half hour. Everyone Corey knew talked about how he was 'crazy' and 'insane'. And by the time Carrie turned off the monitor, Corey had an 'Oh Shoot' look on his face. "Just some ordinary guy, huh?" Carrie asked, fiddling with the remote.

Corey lost it at this point. "I'm not crazy!" he exclaimed. "Everyone else is! Mayor Mellow is doing something that's making everyone in town blind to the truth!"

"You're pretty smart for a boy your age," Bernadette said, still smiling nervously. "Mayor Mellow is going to paralyze everyone on Footlong Friday. I think it's to make everyone immortal..."

"Paralyze?" Corey asked.

"Nice going!" Carrie exclaimed sarcastically. "Now he knows the plan!"

"Sorry," Bernadette said. "Should we take him to the Killing Chair?"

"Yes," Carrie answered as she glared at Corey. "We should."

* * *

Corey found himself strapped to a wooden chair, unable to escape. "I'm innocent!" he insisted.

"Don't you worry," Bernadette said as she and Carrie left the room. "You won't feel a thing."

Corey was getting scared. He was getting framed for who-knows-what. But with nothing else to do, he closed his eyes and waited for the end. But instead, he heard: CRASH! POW! WHACK! WHAM! CLICK.

Corey opened his eyes. To his surprise, the robots monitoring the room were all destroyed, and he was freed from the chair. The red-haired girl from earlier had saved him. "Who are you?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "Someone you can trust," she answered. "Now come on. I'm busting you out of here."

By the time Corey and the girl escaped, Carrie and Bernadette returned. "Hey guys," Bernadette addressed the robots. "How's the killing going?" But all she and Carrie saw was a bunch of scrap metal discarded on the floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girl helped Corey get outside. "Now you stay here," she said, looking around. "I'll try to build a getaway ride out of nearby scraps."

"How are you-?" Corey began to ask. Then to his surprise, the girl started to pick up random items in the alleyway and convert them into motorcycle parts using some kind of magic.

"You can drop the dumb guy act," the girl said as she finished building the vehicle. "No one followed us here."

"Act?" Corey asked. "What act?"

When the girl was finished a few seconds later, she jumped on the motorcycle. "I think that should do it," she said. "Now hop on."

Corey had no idea what was going on, or who this girl was. But he was so happy with this change of routine that he happily got on the motorcycle.

* * *

"So... What exactly is going on?" Corey asked as the girl drove out into the motorway.

"I'm rescuing you," the girl answered. "You're the person mentioned in the prophecy. The Gifted One."

"Me?" Corey asked. "The gifted one?"

"You found the Pick of Destiny," the girl answered. "And the Prophecy states that as the one who found the Pick, you are the most important, most talented, most interesting, and most extraordinary person in the universe."

Corey looked at the silver object around his neck. "You mean this?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the Pick of Destiny," the girl answered. "I'm Laney, by the way. Laney Penn."

"Is that your real name?" Corey asked. He never heard of any other girl with that name."

"Sure..." Laney answered. She sounded nervous for some reason.

"Really?" Corey asked. "Because it sounds like an anagram of Penny Lane-" He was cut off when they realized they were being followed.

"You drive," Laney said. Then she jumped out to take care of the robots.

As much as Corey wanted to see Laney fight the robots, he paid attention to where he was driving. And he loved it. The feeling of adrenaline in his bloodstream was amazing. It was such a change from his usual everyday things. In fact, he was completely unaware of Laney turning the motorcycle into a hovercycle and getting back in. The vehicle started to hover.

"Head for the secret tunnel," Laney said.

"That multi-colored hole up ahead?" Corey asked.

"Yeah," Laney answered.

Corey grinned and revved up the engine. "Then you better hold on tight."

ZOOM!

In only a few seconds, the hovercycle entered the tunnel and in disappeared, all in only a few seconds.


	3. The Pony Ranch

After flashes of blue and yellow, Corey found himself in some kind of desert. "Where are we?" he asked Laney.

But Laney didn't answer. She was looking at Corey, confused and surprised at the same time. "What's your favorite restaurant?" she asked.

"I don't have one," Corey answered. "I prefer anything I make at home."

"Favorite TV show?"

"None. The only show available is Geeks and Girls and it's not funny anymore."

"Favorite song?"

Corey groaned. "I only like my own music with lyrics _I_ wrote."

"So you're not an ordinary guy," Laney said. "But your hair..."

"What about it?" Corey asked, pulling his beanie down.

Laney shook her head. "You're probably not even a Crafter," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is," Corey said. "Why are we here, anyway?"

"I know someone who can help us," Laney answered. "Now come on. We need to find some disguises in case we come across some robots."

Corey spotted a nearby wagon. "Maybe they're in there," he said.

"Perfect!" Laney said. She dragged Corey inside the wagon. "See if you can find something to wear."

"What about you?" Corey asked.

"I'll take care of my disguise," Laney answered.

Corey rummaged through the outfits. Eventually, he settled for a poncho and a cowboy hat. When he put those on, he noticed a flash of light behind him. "What was that?" he asked, turning around.

Laney was already dressed. She wore a black old west-era dress with matching flats, and her hair was curled and piled up on top of her head. Yet the only thing out of place was her black wristband watch. "That was quick," Corey remarked.

"I'm good with disguises," Laney answered.

* * *

With their disguises on, Corey and Laney entered a western village. "I still don't get what's going on," Corey said. "Did we travel back in time or something? Was that what that portal was for? Some kind of 'WayBack' machine."

"No," Laney answered. "We only travelled in space, not time."

Corey blinked. "Huh?"

"You thought you were alone in the universe? Think again," Laney began. "There are many worlds in our universe, all co-existing with your home world in Peaceville. Right now we're in the Pony Ranch, just one of those worlds. Others include the Princess Palace, the Island of Giants, Cloudworlds, the Infinity Station, and Planet Robo."

Corey listened intently, eager to hear about these new places. He hoped that he would actually get to go there on this new adventure Laney dragged him out on.

The girl continued. "Once upon a time the worlds existed in harmony, with everyone getting along and using their combined imagination to create whatever that saw in their minds. Inspiration was found everywhere and this fuelled the imaginations of the people. Some of them became so imaginative that they rose above the rest. Those people became known as Crafters, masters of their art."

"What happened?" Corey asked. He knew he didn't need to, but he felt like asking.

"For a while, this was how the world was. The Crafters improved their skills and they served as an inspiration to everyone else." Laney briefly smiled at the memory of how everything used to be. "But there was one being who became unhappy with the universe." Her smile quickly faded as she moved on.

"Mayor Mellow..." Corey breathed.

"Yes." Laney confirmed. "Before he became mayor of your world, Mellow was an ordinary citizen of Peaceville, just like you. However, over time, he began to lose his inspiration. Eventually he completely lost sight of what was so good about the world and he completely forgot what it meant to be imaginative. After becoming mayor, he formed the Turner Corporate Negotiations to forward his plans. Through the company, he decided to cancel our inspiration."

"Wait... Huh?" the eagerly-listening boy interrupted. "Cancel? What do you mean? Why use that word?"

Laney didn't listen. "Mayor Mellow and the Turner Corporate Negotiations separated all the worlds and cut off their contact with the universe. But even then that was not enough to satisfy him, so he started planning to cancel the universe."

"Again with the 'cancel'!" Corey exclaimed. "What are you talking about?!"

"He stole an ancient artifact called the Paralysis Belt and hired the Beff sisters to capture all the Crafters," Laney went on. "But they did not find all of them. Some Crafters were smart enough to go into hiding. They built secret tunnels in order to keep in contact and one day, word spread of a prophecy. Something called the Pick of Destiny was waiting to be found by a Gifted One, and this pick would be the only thing that could destroy the Paralysis Belt and free everyone from cancellation."

Corey couldn't take it. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

After coming down from his outburst, Corey cleared his throat. "I mean... The sisters mentioned something about paralyzingly everyone," he recalled. "Mayor Mellow was going to do that on Footlong Friday. Course, this makes sense why his voting machines always seemed rigged..."

Laney gasped. "I knew there was something suspicious about that day!" she exclaimed. "We have to find my friend and get to Mayor Mellow's office!"

* * *

After the failed mission, Carrie and Bernadette were told to go to city hall, as Mayor Mellow wished to speak to them. When they arrived, they found the tyrant sitting in his office. "Hello Beff sisters," he said.

"Mayor Mellow, we know the Gifted One got away," Carrie said. "But-"

"Stop being serious, Carrie," Mayor Mellow interrupted. "And Bernadette, I missed you."

"Really?" Bernadette hopefully asked.

"Indeed," Mayor Mellow answered. "You iand/i your younger sister. In fact, ever since I hired you to capture and torture all the Crafters, you two have been an amazing team. One sister is the bad cop, the other sister is the good cop. Perfect for interrogations!"

"Thanks you, sir," Carrie said.

"At least until tonight," Mayor Mellow concluded. "You failed to get the Pick of Destiny, the only thing that can ruin my plan."

"What's the big deal with that anyway?" Bernadette asked. "It's just a pick."

"Just a pick?" Mayor Mellow repeated. "_Just_ a pick? It's not _just_ a pick. It's a silver one, crafted out of the finest metals. And its magnetic charge is enough to shut down this!" He showed the sisters a belt he currently wore. It was silver with a black oval stone on the buckle. "Behold the Paralysis Belt, able to permanently paralyze anything!" he spoke proudly. "All you do is push down on the stone..." He did so and the black stone started glowing. "And anything, or anyone, unfortunate enough to be in your way is trapped forever!"

The two sisters gazed at the artifact of power their boss now possessed.

"In fact..." Mayor Mellow spoke, his smile now becoming an evil smirk as the belt prepared to fire. "I think you've earned a demonstration! Wouldn't you say so, Carrie?"

Carrie realized what was going on. The belt was aimed at her! Not seeing a way out of it, she closed her eyes and braced for impact.

"Nooooooooo!"

ZAP!

But Carrie didn't feel paralyzed. Curious, she opened her eyes, then gasped. Laying in front of her was Bernadette, paralyzed into a surprised look.

"Bernadette!" Carrie exclaimed, rushing over to her paralyzed sister. She formed her frozen hand into a fist. "Fumps up, sis!" she cried. "Fumps up!"

"What a shame," Mayor Mellow said. "And she was such a sweet girl."

Carrie fought off tears as she looked upon her sister's paralyzed self. Never again would she move, never again could they play together or chat with each other. Bernadette Beff had been frozen in fear, and Carrie would soon be next. As Mayor Mellow aimed the belt at her, she said the first thing that came to her mind to make him stop.

"Wait!" Carrie yelped. "I'll do anything!"

Mayor Mellow paused for a second. "But you work for me. You already do anything I ask!"

Carrie still persisted. She did not want to share her sister's fate. "I mean it! I will do better! I will get the Pick of Destiny for you, Mayor Mellow! I swear!"

"Hmmm..." Mayor Mellow thought it over. Carrie Beff was certainly a skilled girl. She had always been the stronger sister, and now that her weaker half was no longer in the way, she could only get stronger. "Very well," Mayor Mellow said as the belt shut down. "But be warned. I will not miss next time!"

Carrie stood up, straightening her back and trying to look tough. "Y-Yes sir. I will do better."

Mayor Mellow then turned away from Carrie as the belt fully powered down. "Good. Now get out of my office. And take that trash with you."

Carrie wanted so badly to just leap at Mayor Mellow and rip his head off for what he did to her sister, and what he just called her. But she was still on his good side and she thanked whatever higher force existed for that. Letting out a half-hearted "Yes, Mayor Mellow.", Carrie dragged her sister's body out of the mayor's office with her. Once she was sure Mayor Mellow could not hear her, she allows herself to weep silently.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Bernadette!" she said softly, pretending that Bernadette could hear her. "This is my fault..."

Just then, she had a change of thought. "No..." she said. It wasn't entirely her fault this had happened! The blame also lied with...

"Riffin!" Carrie Beff cursed the name. If he had just given up the pick, Bernadette wouldn't have been paralyzed!

"You are to blame, Riffin! You and your friends!" Carrie spoke as she wiped her teary face to reveal a look of grief and determination. She would get the Pick of Destiny back, and she would make Corey Riffin and all his friends pay for what they did to her sister.

And she knew just how to do it...

* * *

Back in the Pony Ranch, Laney brought Corey over to a saloon. "Blend in with the locals," Laney said.

"Sure thing," Corey said. He casually walked in. "Well hoowwdy! I'm a COOOWWBOOY!" he exclaimed, speaking in a western accent.

But to Corey's surprise, the 'cowboys' weren't even human! They were all multi-colored horses with markings on their rears. "Why do you think it's called the _Pony_Ranch?" Laney asked.

As Corey suddenly realized this was a ranch for ponies, Laney walked over to a girl sitting in a chair. She was wearing a black shall, so it was very hard to see her face. "Trina?" Laney asked.

The girl looked up. "Laney?" she asked, speaking in a voice that sounded familiar to Corey. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me," Laney answered.

"Good," the girl said. She got up. "We better get moving."

_"Trina..."_ Corey thought. _"Why does that name sound familiar?"_

* * *

The girl brought Corey and Laney to an attic. After locking the door shut, she took off her shall. Corey gasped, recognizing the older girl. Pink hair, light pink eyes, a torn pink, white, and purple outfit, that rather familiar voice... He was so happy, he ran over to the girl and hugged her.

"Katrina!" Corey exclaimed. "I never thought I would see you again!"

"It's Trina now," the pink-haired girl corrected, pulling Corey away from her.

"'Trina'?" Corey repeated. "Why did you-"

"I stopped going by that other name when I lost my innocent view on life," Trina interrupted.

"Hold up," Laney said. "You know this guy?"

"Of course I know him," Trina said. "He's my younger brother."

"You never told me you have a brother!" Laney exclaimed.

"You never asked," Trina replied. "So what brings you here, Laney?"

"I found the Pick of Destiny," Laney answered.

"Wait," Trina said, a hint of confusion in her voice. "You're the Gifted One?"

"If only," Laney said. "_This boy_ beat me to it."

Trina smiled as she looked at the Pick around Corey's neck. "So you're the Gifted One," she said.

"He can't be!" Laney insisted. "He's not a Crafter!"

"But he can with proper training," Trina said. "Go on, Corey. Create something out of the objects in this room."

Corey looked around, ideas forming in his head. He took off his guitar and looked at it, seeing how it was broken. Then, using some blue-tinted foil and spare wood, he rebuilt his guitar, giving it a blue-star design on the front. "What do you think?" Corey asked.

"Not bad," Trina said. "But does it work?"

Corey responded by playing some notes. Then he started singing.

Corey: _There used to be a love between us_

Laney: *unknowingly joins in* _Then suddenly, that love was gone_

Corey: _Now everywhere I turn you're missing_

Laney: _Like a hairless cat it feels so wrong_

Corey: _I let we  
Be about me_

Laney: _And I let us fall apart_

Corey: _Wrong is what I know I'll always be_

Laney: _Can we de-end and restart_

Both: _Please come back  
Please come back_

Corey: _My life without you ain't worth jack_

Laney: _I threw you away_

Corey: _Like a pile of old stuff_

Laney: _I'd take all the blame_

Both: _But I've had enough  
I'm nothing without you  
Well maybe not nothing but a whole lot less  
It's true..._

When the song was over, Laney covered her mouth with both hands, embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" she yelped.

"Wow Laney," Trina said. "I didn't know you could sing."

Laney nervously lowered her hands. "It's a force of habit..." she nervously admitted.

"Does this mean I'm Crafter material?" Corey asked.

That made Laney get back to normal. "What about his hair?" she asked Trina.

"What about it?" Corey asked, making sure his beanie was on tight. "If you don't like it, I'll consider getting it cut."

"It's not the style that's a problem," Laney said. "It's the color. According to the Prophecy, the Gifted One has 'hair of a primary color'. You're a brunette, not a blonde or a redhead. I, on the other hand, am a Crafter with bright red hair. I should be the Gifted One, not you!"

"Actually Laney, you're wrong," Trina said. She walked over to Corey, yanked off his beanie, and lifted up his messy bangs. "Look closely."

Laney did look closely. To her surprise, she could see light blue near the scalp. "Blue hair?" she asked. "But-"

"Red, yellow, and blue are primary colors," Trina explained. "The Prophecy isn't limited to blondes and redheads."

"Okay, so I dye my hair," Corey admitted as he pulled away from Trina and put his beanie back on. "I didn't want to look weird, so I made everyone think I'm a brunette."

"You can wash it out now in the washroom," Trina said. "There's no need for you to hide behind dye."

* * *

When Corey arrived in the washroom, he took off his clothes and turned on the shower, making sure to close and lock the bathroom door behind him (no one wanted to see his junk, after all). He stepped into the shower, flinching at the heat before slowly adjusting to it. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, he squeezed a glob of the liquid within into his hands and ran it through his hair, covering it with soapy suds. After thoroughly washing his hair, Corey stuck his head under the running water. Immediately the water ran through his hair, rinsing away the suds and the accursed brown dye. Corey always hated that dye. It was something he forced himself to use every day to appear 'normal' to the citizens. He sighed happily as he remembered he would never again have to dye himself like that for anyone. Corey ran his fingers through his hair, forcing any last specks of brown out of his hair for good and returning it to its original, true-blue state. It wasn't his fault his hair was naturally that color!

That got Corey thinking. It was mention in the Prophecy that this 'Gifted One' with hair like his would be the one to save the entire universe. Could that truly be him? One minute, he was just an ordinary guy living his life in a dull town. The next, he was whisked away on this crazy adventure with a mysterious red-haired girl and his long-lost sister. It all sounded too good to be true. Perhaps he was being punked right now and all of this was an elaborate and complex hoax. The thought put Corey on edge.

But if it was true. If he was truly the one meant to save the universe, why him? Was it the Pick itself that made him the Gifted One? After all, Laney had ignored him outside the music store after she realized he didn't take the pick by choice. He was drawn to it and it was forced into his possession by something he could not control.

* * *

Back downstairs, Carrie entered the building with a small metal device. She cleared her throat. "Has anyone seen this boy?" The blue-haired girl held up a picture of Corey with brown hair.

Only one voice spoke up, and it belonged to a black pony with hole-filled wings and blue-green eyes. "What does that boy look like in a cowboy hat and a poncho?" the pony asked.

Carrie drew the two articles of clothing on the picture and showed it to the pony. "Yeah, I think I know where he went," he said.


End file.
